In recent years, computerized, interactive games such as XBOX, PS3, and WIT, for example, have become popular entertainment devices. The games operate with a microprocessor that executes instructions for displaying scenes and actions on a video display. The games use a variety of handheld controller devices for providing input instructions by a player to control actions during play of the games. The game controller devices have a variety of forms but have a common feature of selectively-activated buttons, switches, levers, and the like for the selective operation of features and actions during play of the game.
Playing of the game may become intense, particularly as a player plays the game for a long period of time. While a player may suspend operation of a game for providing an opportunity for relaxing, the hand muscles often become cramped and hands sweat. This combination makes it difficult for a player to hold the game controller for operating the game.
While ergonomic attention may have been considered in the design of the controller devices, for example, the relative spacing and positioning of switches, buttons and lever controls and the grip of a player's hand during use of the controller, common controllers are not generally suitable for all sizes of hands.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a glove that meets the need for a comfortable, wicking glove to enable players to hold, handle and operate a game controller during game operation over extended periods of time. It is to such that the present invention is directed.